This invention relates to a fibrous construct which is used in providing cementitious mixtures supplemental and reinforcing strength upon setting, and more particularly, to a unitized fibrous construct which comprises a plurality of oriented reinforcing fibrous components having a finite cut length, said finite cut length providing a useful means for accurately dosing cementitious mixtures. In one embodiment, a circumferential retaining element provides temporary retention of the oriented reinforcing fibrous components until such point the unitized fibrous substrate is incorporated and subjected to mechanical agitation during preparation of a cementitious blend or mixture. In an alternate embodiment, a binding agent is employed.